Omega to Omega
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: It's not the first time, Greg had noticed the unusual bond between the two Omega of the SRU's Team One


Omega to Omega

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega**

**Set between S2.E18 "Between the Blue Line" and S3.E1 "Unconditional Love".**

_Ed Lane: Alpha_

_Julianna "Jules" Callaghan: Alpha_

_Greg Parker: Beta_

_Kevin "Wordy" Wordsworth: Beta_

_Leah Kerns: Beta_

_Mike "Spike" Scarlatti: Omega_

_Sam Braddock: Omega_

_"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out." – Walter Winchell_

It's not the first time Greg had noticed the unusual bond between the two Omegas on Team One. It wasn't uncommon for Omegas to form close bonds, but between Sam and Spike, the bond was very different. See, every Omega would seek out comfort when distressed, specifically from Alphas. Sam and Spike didn't.

Neither Spike nor Sam had the greatest upbringing when it came to their Secondary gender. Spike, because of the traditional Roman Catholic upbringing, which spoke negatively about male carriers. His parents had been conflicted since Spike had presented at age 12 and while they'd done their best with him, Spike still had to hide much of himself from the church they went to. Sam's father hadn't wanted an Omega son, he'd wanted a strong Alpha like himself, so his son got the brunt of much of his frustration. When he presented, his father's solution was to lock him and his mother into a room to deal with it themselves. Neither had the greatest track record with other Alphas, perhaps why they didn't seek out Alpha comfort.

But, on days like today, when things weren't going according to plan? It was easy to see that the bond between Omegas was a beautiful and delicate thing not to be trifled with.

Sam had gone through a huge breakdown after Darren Kovacs, but he didn't want Jules or Ed anywhere near him. Not because they were Alpha, not because Ed had made the kill shot, not because they were stifling and suffocating, not because they hovered.

Because Spike already had him covered.

_(Sam was an independent person, that much had been made clear when the SRU's Commander had asked him about appointing him an Alpha for his Heat. When the issue was pressed, Spike had intervened and told the commander to just put his name down, which had sparked the fast relationship between the pair.)_

"He's gone and it's my fault." Sam had cried.

"There was nothing you could've done to help him," Spike whispered back.

Spike had bunked with Sam for _weeks_ before Sam had ultimately been okay enough for Spike to go home.

Their relationship had been quite similar to the relationship between a pair Greg had known many years ago when he was only a detective.

On days like Darren Kovacs, it was good for them.

On days like Lewis Young, it was good for them.

Today it seemed to be one of the best days for them to have the bond they did.

_Flashpoint~Flashpoint~Flashpoint_

Spike hadn't meant to lead them into a trap, it was _not_ by any means his fault. The subject was just a scared, abused Omega attempting to protect herself, it wasn't _her_ fault either.

They'd talked her down, Spike was particularly helpful in that department, and put her in handcuffs and prayed for mercy from the court for her because _none_ of this was her fault. But, her abusive Alpha had other plans, and so he slugged his guard, stole one of the Uni's guns, and yanked her out of the car, holding her hostage and threatening to kill her.

Spike had acted accordingly and stepped back, doing his best to talk the man down as an equal, but it didn't work. The Alpha didn't view Omegas as equal and refused to speak to Spike or Sam, so Greg stepped in and began to speak with the Alpha male. Ed had a position on the roof and the solution was in his grasp, but the hostage could get hurt as well and that wasn't a line any of Team One was willing to cross.

The frustration coming from Spike and Sam was palpable, but neither let it affect their jobs.

"Spike, Sam, see if you can go around," Greg ordered quietly into the headset, "Try to catch him off guard."

They headed around to the back of the house and entered the home.

Spike had immediately scented something off. "You smell that?" he questioned Sam.

"Smells like Harmony," Sam answered, blue eyes sharp and watchful.

Spike looked around for the container immediately, knowing very well that it was dangerous to any Secondary on the premises. "Gas mask?"

Sam nodded, "Guys, we've got scents of Harmony in here."

"_Harmony?_" Jules asked over the headsets.

"_It's a dangerous Heat drug. When exposed to it, it causes Omegas to go into a Heat Frenzy, where they don't care who they Mate with they just need the knot._" Wordy replied quickly.

"And if they don't get it, they could end up with internal bleeding, in a coma, or dead," Spike added.

"I saw the effects of it in Afghanistan. Nasty stuff. If the hands-off approach doesn't kill the Omega, the poor Alpha who gets sucked into the Heat by the hormone discharge just might." Sam put in, quietly checking around a corner with the small mirrors everyone carried.

"_Okay, pull back. Is the drug harmful to Alphas?_" asked Ed.

"Not unless they catch the scent of Heat," Sam replied, letting his gun drop and motioning Spike to fall back as Boss gave new orders for Jules and Leah to enter instead. "We're coming out."

Spike didn't see the tripwire, but when he reflected on that day, he often thought that they were lucky to not have tripped it the first time. He didn't miss it the next time. He felt it and his eyes went wide, he turned and tackled Sam just as a miniature explosion released a cloud of gas. "Gas mask!" he cried, shoving his mask onto his face, then pushing Sam's over his. They didn't get them on before they ended up breathing in some of the dust, but it would have to do.

"Boss, there was a tripwire, Sam and I are hit!" Spike cried as Sam coughed, loud and wet and worrying.

"_Are you injured?_" the Boss asked, worry poured off his voice from every syllable.

"Not physically, but this drug works fast. I'm already getting hot and Sam's not faring any better." Spike knew very well that the dust always affected younger Omegas first and Sam was the youngest on the team.

Spike desperately wanted to pull off his clothes to escape the rapidly building heat, but he knew very well that it wouldn't work out well if he did. "Boss, even _small_ amounts of this stuff is enough to kill an Omega and we both just got a face-full."

"Sp-Spike?" Sam gasped, and Spike turned his attention away from his headset.

Sam's face was already flushed, eyes already heading towards fever bright. "Boss, we aren't going to last long down here." Spike gently pulled Sam to sit up, positioning him so he laid against Spike's chest. "I can try to stall it, it sometimes works with Omegas, but we're going to need an Alpha down here fast. One he's comfortable with preferably."

Jules spoke up immediately. "_I'll go._"

The Boss protested, "_Jules..._"

"_Boss, he's my friend and Spike can't take care of him this time. I can do it,_" Jules returned evenly.

See, the only allowance for relationships on the team was between SoulMates and emergencies in the field; like this entire situation for example. The attraction between Jules and Sam had to be snuffed out before one of them was transferred, none of the team wanted to see one of them get transferred to a different team or kicked out of the SRU altogether. Jules had worked hard to get to where she was and Sam had earned his place just like the rest of them. Both had jumped through all the hoops with other members of teams they'd worked with, Jules by being a female cop and Sam by being an Omega soldier, but not with SRU. Not ever with Team One.

The relationship they'd developed could be devastating to their careers.

So, it was with resignation in his voice that the Boss spoke again, "_Okay. Let's get this wrapped up._"

Talking down the abusive Alpha was not easy, but it never would be. The day this job got easy was the day Team One quit, which is to say, "Never going to happen". Spike did his best to keep Sam comfortable as he could, trying hard to ignore his own arousal and the Heat that simmered just beneath the skin. Spike had deliberately left out the fact that he'd need an Alpha around to help him as well. He'd only ever had one Alpha and he'd gone up with a Russian anti-tank landmine.

(_Spike wouldn't mind seeing him again, but he still had work to do here and he still had people he loved here, so here is where he'd stay until Lew was ready for him to come home._)

Besides, Sam was younger, it was harder for him. The Heat Frenzy would hit him after a while and this would be one of the most difficult Heats of his life. Sam would need him. And Spike would be exactly what Sam needed him to be until Sam needed him to be something else. When Jules got here and Sam was safe, then Spike would remind them of his own Secondary status and ask to be taken to a secure facility for it. But for now, Spike curled around Sam and allowed his scent to wash over the younger, which would hopefully calm him down.

"Spike, I don't feel so good," Sam murmured deliriously ten minutes later.

"It's okay, Sam. You're just feeling the drug take effect," Spike reassured the blonde sniper.

"Why's it so hot?" Sam wriggled against Spike's arms, then settled down with a huff when Spike refused to let go.

Spike chuckled softly, "You're going into Heat, Sam. The drug, remember?"

Sam huffed again and laid his head on Spike's shoulder. "Yeah."

A high scream resounded suddenly around them and Sam flinched minutely. "What's wrong?" Spike asked curiously, tightening his hold on Sam's hand.

"It's just-" Sam sighed, "I was in Afghanistan with this stuff and it was the worst cases of the Harmony Heat I'd ever seen in my life."

"Really?" Spike asked, just to keep Sam talking. If Sam was talking, his mind was off the arousal and if his mind was elsewhere then it bought more time for Jules to get down here and help Sam.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "This one time, my unit and I were laying low in the small village and some Alpha decided it was a smart idea to try and sneak into the house me and my buddies Matt and Ben were staying in. This guy was an A-class jerk, had the vial all ready to go and everything. We didn't know who he was going to use it on, there were three Omegas in the house including me. So, when he came in and woke me up, I was already moving to take him down before I even saw the Harmony. We caught him and he was taken by the army to question where he got the drug. I don't know what happened to him afterward, but Matt heard a rumor that he was working for the Afghanistan government now."

Spike hummed, "Yeah. Sounds about right. I've seen the effects of it too."

Sam looked up at Spike, "Really?"

Spike nodded, "Oh yeah, back when I was still on Metro with Mac. We had a domestic violence call, the woman who called it in said it sounded like someone was dying. So, Mac and I geared up to go and check it out. We were expecting a couple of teens roughhousing or a teenager getting upset with their parents; not a drugged up Omega about to get raped by a stupid Alpha. We cuffed the Alpha and called the drug experts. While we were waiting, the Alpha started running his mouth. He said a bunch of stuff I'm definitely not repeating _and_ he had the balls to ask if I wanted to have a go with him, that 'it might loosen up me up a little'."

Sam startled and stared at Spike with complete and total awe. "Serious?"

"Entirely," Spike replied with a grin. "You bet he got a fist to the teeth for it. Not by me either, but I wanted to. Mac hit him before I got the chance. Told that if he spoke to any Omega like that again, he'd take care of him personally."

Sam laughed, soft and bright and happy and Spike smiled. Then, there was another scream and Sam flinched again, Spike wondered if it was flashbacks or the hormones that were making Sam so jumpy. Spike continued with another story to keep Sam's attention on him none the less. It was about twenty minutes later when Ed murmured that he had the solution and another three when Boss called Scorpio.

"_Subject neutralized,_" Ed called.

"_Boss,_" Jules began.

"_Go, Jules._" Boss interrupted. "_Get them out._"

_Flashpoint~Flashpoint~Flashpoint_

Spike, who was starting to lose coherence at this point, didn't register much of anything. He had already fallen back on base instinct to protect his PackMate, he heard nothing but the soft noise of his voice that comforted the other Omega with him and the soft, short whimpers and whines the other Omega let out whenever the heat around them and the pain they both felt spiked.

He could scent someone getting closer, but he couldn't place the scent, nor did he recognize her face. A growl ripped from his throat, hostile and sharp. A warning to the person to stay away. The person, an _Alpha_, stilled in her tracks. "Spike?" she asked, holding up her hands, "Spike, it's just Jules."

Spike didn't recognize the name. He growled louder.

"Spike, please, Sam needs help."

Spike paused, looking down at the younger Omega leaning against him, the one who'd been in pain for a long while. A whine left his lips.

The Alpha nodded, "Please, Spike. He's hurting, he needs help. Let us take him, Spike, please."

He purred softly, nuzzling the blonde hair and nodding. He came back to himself with a start, immediately recognizing Jules and Sam. "Jules!" he gasped.

"It's okay, Spike, I'm here, you're both safe. The threat has been neutralized and I'm going to get you both out of here, okay? Just tell me one thing before we leave."

Spike groaned softly as the pain hit him again and nodded. "Yeah."

"How much does it take for the Omega to be safe?" Jules asked as she knelt down next to him.

Spike racked his brain and shuttered. "Should only take a single Mating, maybe twice if you're unlucky, but after the Omega will be fine. All the encounters say they will."

Jules nodded, "Answer me one more thing before you're gone, okay? Really think about this."

Spike gasped, his pupils blowing wide. "Okay."

Jules leaned down to murmur into Spike's ear, turning off their radios so no one else could hear them. "Spike, I know how much you hate the idea of the centers. Do you want me to take care of you as well?"

Spike startled and looked at Jules with wide eyes, "Jules?"

Jules shook her head. "Don't ask me if I'm sure, I wouldn't offer if I wasn't. Just answer me, Spike. Yes or no?"

Spike grunted, pushing up onto his knees as Jules took Sam from him. He thought it over, then huffed and nodded, "Please, Jules? Please?"

Jules smiled sadly and nodded. "Don't worry, Omega. I'll take care of you. Can you walk?"

Spike nodded again and pushed himself to his feet, ignoring all the discomfort between his legs. "I can hold him," he said, gesturing to Sam worriedly.

Jules looked hesitant to give Sam back to Spike but she nodded anyway and handed him over, "Alright." She turned her radio back on and spoke into it briefly while Spike tried to soothe the hurting blonde Omega in his arms. "Boss, they can't wait for debriefing-" Jules begins.

Spike's radio wasn't on, so he couldn't hear what Boss says in response, but he figured it was probably something along the lines of, _then what the Hell are they still doing here, we'll debrief later, go!_

Jules nodded, "Okay, Boss. We'll see you soon."

Spike is hardly aware enough to walk on his own, much less handle a 120-pound person, but he managed, putting one foot in front of the other and praying for this to be over quickly as they came to a brief stop so Spike could check Sam over.

(_Spike didn't know it, but this was also the point where he'd been removed of any and all weapons, the headset, and his radio. Jules would never be sure how she'd managed it with Spike being so wired, but she somehow managed to get both Spike's and Sam's guns, radios, and headsets without alerting either._)

Something inside him rebuked at the idea of him going through a Heat right now, but a more rational side of him screamed back to worry about everything else later and get safe _now_. The same non-rational side told him that it would change their entire relationship if Spike went through with this emergency Mating. Spike pushed all thoughts of everything but getting away from this _Diavolo_ house and to safety away from his mind.

Jules took them to her apartment, quickly ushering them inside and locking the door. After she engaged the Secondary Safety locks and put up the security alarms, she turned and watched Spike as he gently laid Sam out on the couch. "Is he alright?"

"He's gone into Frenzy," Spike looked at Jules with wide, worried brown eyes, "If he doesn't get help soon, he's going to get hurt."

Jules nodded. "Let's get some water into him first, are you aware enough?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. I can help." he bolted to the kitchen and grabbed one of the water bottles he knew where in her fridge. He scrambled back to the couch Sam was on and hit his knees painfully and _god_ when did he get out of the weapon holsters on his uniform?

"Easy, Spike. We don't want two emotionally unsteady Omegas in here, right?" Jules asked as she took the bottle and began guiding Sam to take the water slowly. "Come on Sam, it's okay."

Spike watched closely to ensure Sam was going to be okay as he nodded in response to Jules' questioned. "He'll be okay. Food and water when he wakes up and a run by medical, but barring any complications, we should be good by the morning if not earlier."

"Okay. Harmony always affects the younger Omegas first, right?" Jules put the water down and gently scratched her fingers through Sam's blonde hair, earning her a pleased purr.

The shivering Omega calmed down and sighed as Spike nodded. "That's right."

"Okay. Will you be alright if I take care of him first?"

Spike shook his head, not knowing whether to chalk it up to Alpha instinct or just Jules, "I'll be alright. I'm older, it won't hit me as bad as it will him."

Jules nodded, then gathered Sam into her arms. "Alright. There's an iPod by the door with some headphones if you want to use them. Most of what I have is fast-paced, but it'll do. I'll be right back. Any other tips before I try?"

Spike thought and something Sam had told him a while back, "He doesn't want any kind of Mark. He's waiting 'til he finds his SoulMate. And, um, if you can, stay away from any sort of restraint, he won't say why but he has awful reactions to them."

Jules nodded, "No Marks, no restraints." she promised.

When Spike nodded back and had no further information to give her, Jules headed for her Bedroom and Spike busied himself with the iPod and headphones. He kept his shirt over his nose to try and keep the smell of Omega hormones to a minimum, but the battle was a lost cause. There were simply too many running through the air and the scent of sweat, honey, and warm sand assaulted Spike's nose.

He didn't know when he lost consciousness, but he was grateful he did. Heat Frenzy wasn't something he wanted to experience while aware enough to make sense of things.

_Flahpoint~Flashpoint~Flashpoint_

Sam woke up slowly and with a lingering feeling of soreness in his backside. He could smell a Heat scent in the air but for a full forty seconds, that didn't make sense to him. He wasn't due to go into Heat for another week. What had set him off early?

"Sam?" asked a soft voice from his left.

Sam took stock of what he could feel. There was a warm body somewhere next to him on his other side, the voice hadn't come from there. Slowly, he opened his eyes and met the dark eyes of his former lover, Jules Callaghan. "Jules," he murmured, still half Headspaced and half not.

"Hey, Sam. Feeling better?" Jules spoke with a smile.

Sam mumbled white noise in the back of his throat and nodded. "What happened?"

"Breakfast first," Jules offered her hand, holding out a t-shirt. Sam sat up slowly, not wishing to disturb the other person in the bed; Jules handed over the t-shirt and Sam pulled it on, noticing distantly that he was wearing boxers. Sam let her lead him to the kitchen and sit him down on the stool under the bar. "Eggs alright?" she asked him.

He wasn't necessarily up for talking, so with a simple nod, Sam laid his head on his arms and sighed. After thirty-seven heartbeats, sounds of breaking eggs cracked softly through the air and Sam's breathing was being regulated to the spaces between them as he came up. Thirty minutes later, a warm hand settled on Sam's shoulder and a soft voice was in his ear. "Headspace or no?"

"Negative," Sam grumbled back, and a laugh rang through the air. The person in the bed must have been Spike then. He was the only person who would've known to check him for Headspace**(1)**.

There were soft words spoken between Jules and Spike, but Sam couldn't make any of it out. Just as well, he wasn't interested in talking unless his name was called. Plates soon clattered to the counter and the smell of cheese and honey perfumed the air. Sam lifted his head and sighed, looking up at Jules. She smiled and nodded at the plate, so Sam began picking his way through the plate and eating. Spike was sitting at his right and receiving the same treatment.

"We should really talk about what happened," Spike spoke up as Jules sat down.

Jules nodded, "We will. Eat first. Then debrief."

It was only after they'd all three finished eating and Sam had laid his head back in his arms with a sigh that Jules cleared her throat and asked the question Sam had been waiting for, "What do you remember?"

Spike began first, speaking as if he was writing the report in his head, which was entirely plausible. "We were on call, an Omega had been abused for a long time, we talked her down and her Alpha didn't like that."

"He got a gun from the Unis and held the Omega hostage. Spike and I were sent into the house to try and get a shot from behind. We smelt a drug called Harmony as soon as we entered," Sam continued, voice slightly muffled from where his head still laid in his arms

"We reported it and were ordered to fall back. When we started out of the house, we encountered a tripwire we missed when we entered. In the explosion that followed, the drug was released into the air, and Sam and I breathed it in. We pulled on the gas masks and reported to the Boss that we were hit." Spike tipped his head back and stretched upwards for a moment, then returned his chin to his hand and sighed.

"I was worse because the drug is tailored to put an Omegas' body into Heat Overdrive and it's easier to do in younger Omegas. Because of this, I lost track of a lot of time. I remember telling Spike about a few experiences in Afghanistan and briefly being on the road, but that's all." Sam concluded his part of the story.

"I'm surprised you remember telling me about Afghanistan. I expected you to be long gone before then. I told you a few stories as well. I did my best to stall the progression of the drugs in our systems and wait for Jules to come and get us out. When she did, I'd already gone partial Feral and didn't recognize her. Jules talked me down and we headed for her home. On the way, Sam went into Frenzy. When we got to her home, Jules took care of Sam first, and sometime after that, I fell into Frenzy. That's all I remember." Spike concluded with a nod.

Jules nodded back, "Okay. That's all good. I did take care of both of you. It doesn't mean anything other than me helping two Omegas through a drug-induced Heat. None of this will be questioned by anyone, it's all according to the SRU's procedure. TAC vests and all our gear was picked up by Leah last night, you don't have to worry about anything but Sam's bike." She turned back to her fridge and dug around for several moments, coming back up with two drinks that she set in front of Spike and Sam. "Unofficially, I don't regret a thing. I helped you both through Heat, that's all this meant. If needs be, I'd do it again."

Sam didn't look up, but he felt Spike lean over closer and murmur, "Sam, are you feeling okay?"

Sam nodded, "Tired."

Spike understood, he'd spent a lot of time with Sam, helping him through Kovacs and through several Heats and other such things. He understood the unspoken words just as much as the spoken. "Ready to go?"

Sam nodded and finally lifted his head, looking at Spike with tired eyes. Something told Spike that they needed to have a quick conversation about what happened. Jules came to stand next to them, already holding out a pair of pants and an SRU jacket for both of them. "Boss wants you both checked out by medical before you come back to work, but you're both off for the day. Spike, your car is out front, Wordy dropped it off early this morning."

Spike nodded back and offered a smile at the older girl. "Thanks, Jules."

Jules smiled and back away, heading back to her room to begin stripping the sheets for washing. Spike quickly dressed and waiting patiently for Sam to finish before he snagged their phones and keys.

Sam huffed quietly as he slid into the passenger seat of the car and settled in. Spike started the car but didn't move to begin driving. Instead, he looked at Sam carefully, easily catching on to what made Sam so quiet. "I know you still love her, Sam." he murmured.

Sam nodded, eyes hazy in a way that had nothing to do with the Heat he'd just been through.

Spike hummed softly. "I'm sorry."

Sam shook his head and the world between them righted itself.

Spike smiled. "Ready to go home?"

Sam was still and silent for sixteen heartbeats. Then he nodded, "Yours or mine?"

Spike shrugged, "I don't know. Things with my Dad are still kinda tense. Maybe not the best idea to go to mine just yet."

Sam nodded, he got tension within the family. His own father was a massive Alpha-supremacy supporter and had never really given thought to his son being anything other than Alpha. When Sam had presented as Omega, his father was very angry. Sam got tension at home, he got Spike's family problems a lot better than anyone else did. "I get it. Mine, then."

Spike nodded and they headed for Sam's apartment, the bond between them just as sturdy as any Alpha-Omega bond. It hummed pleasantly between them as they slipped inside Sam's door and checked each other over, performing the same after-Heat ritual they always did.

And on days like this, no one was more grateful for that bond than the pair that shared it.

**A quick introduction into my A/B/O AU. Any questions can be answered in my other works, or you can ask me.**

**(1) Sam's been a repressed Omega for a long, long time. First with his father, then with the Special Forces. With Team One, he's finally been able to let his Omega status be freely shown and sometimes used as a weapon against subjects. ****However, as a consequence, he can't shake off Headspace as easily as other Omegas could. In time, as he continues to keep his Secondary status uninhibited, he'll be able to throw off Headspace easier. Spike knows to check Sam for lingering Headspace and help him come back should needs be.**


End file.
